


Theater, Theater („The Woman“)

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 19:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Vorhang auf zu den Proben der ersten jährlichen StarFleet Theatervorstellung, wo Diven… ähem Welten… aufeinander treffen.





	Theater, Theater („The Woman“)

Titel: Theater, Theater („The Woman“)  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: ---  
Autor: Lady Charena / August 2001  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock, Doktor McCoy  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: AU, pg, Humor/Parodie, Slash  
Worte: 3316  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Vorhang auf zu den Proben der ersten jährlichen StarFleet Theatervorstellung, wo Diven… ähem Welten… aufeinander treffen.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Sherlock Holmes und Doktor Watson stammen aus der Feder von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

"...Sie sehen, es ergibt sich also nur diese logische Schlussfolgerung, mein lieber Watson." 

Keine Antwort.

"Doktor Watson?", wiederholte Sherlock Holmes irritiert.

"Was?" Unsanft aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, blickte der Angesprochene schließlich auf.

 

"Halt! Aus! Stopp!", unterbrach sie eine Stimme aus dem Zuschauerraum. "Jim, du hast schon wieder deinen Einsatz verpasst. So geht das nicht weiter." McCoy stürmte auf die Bühne. "Ich muss mit dir reden."

„Warum denn nun schon wieder?“, fragte Kirk entnervt. Es war immerhin die vierte Unterbrechung in nicht mal in einer halben Stunde. Und das auf leeren Magen...

„Weil ich der Regisseur bin.“

"Warum kann nicht ich Regie führen?", maulte Jim. 

"Weil es meine Idee war, Captain", gab McCoy spitz zurück. 

Spock nutzte die Gelegenheit und verdrückte sich an die nächste Computerkonsole. Er bedauerte sehr, dass er sich von Doktor McCoy zur Teilnahme an diesem Theaterstück hatte überreden lassen. Aber Jim – und nur dem Captain - zuliebe hatte er zugestimmt.

"Ehrlich Jim, du bist ein miserabler Schauspieler. Wenn du vor den Klingonen genauso schlecht wärst, hätten die uns längst in alle Einzelteile zerschossen."

"Oh, vielen Dank, Pille. Du weißt wirklich, wie man jemanden aufmuntert", gab Kirk sarkastisch zurück. 

McCoy warf einen Blick auf Spock. Der Vulkanier schien beschäftigt - aber diesen spitzen Ohren konnte man nicht trauen. Er winkte Jim etwas zur Seite. "Wenn du ein wenig mehr Zeit damit verbringen würdest, dich auf das Stück zu konzentrieren, anstatt Spock verliebt anzuhimmeln, hätten wir dieses Problem nicht", zischte er. 

Jim lief rot an, wurde dann blass. "Was... was redest du da für einen Unsinn. Ich... ich himmle doch nicht Spock an." 

Der Arzt schnaubte verächtlich und verschränkte kampfeslustig die Arme vor der Brust. "Glaubst du ich bin genauso blind wie dieser Vulkanier?", gab er schneidend zurück. "Du führst dich wie ein verliebter Teenager auf. Merkst du das eigentlich noch? Spock hier und Spock da und Spock dieses und Spock jenes. Es wundert mich, dass du überhaupt noch ein Schiff führen kannst, wenn du ständig in Gedanken bei deinem Ersten Offizier bist."

Kirk starrte ihn sprachlos an. "Du bist ja verrückt", sagte er schließlich. „Zwischen mir und Spock ist nichts weiter. Wir sind Freunde.“

"Ich habe Augen im Kopf, Jim", beharrte McCoy. "Und ich rate dir wirklich, dass du schleunigst etwas unternimmst."

Fast ohne es zu merken, wich Kirk einen Schritt von ihm zurück, schüttelte den Kopf. Dann richtete er sich auf, zog sein Uniformhemd zurecht. "Ich muss jetzt zurück auf die Brücke", meinte er tonlos. "Wir können die Probe doch sicher ein anderes Mal fortsetzen?" Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, wandte er sich ab.

"Jim. Jim, warte. Verdammt noch mal, warte." McCoy rief ihm vergebens nach. Frustriert drehte sich der Arzt um und begegnete dem Blick des Vulkaniers, der sie offenbar beobachtet hatte. "Äh... Jim musste auf die Brücke", meinte er lahm. "Wir verschieben die Probe dann auf ein anderes Mal."

Spock nickte ihm nur zu, schaltete die Computerkonsole ab und ging ebenfalls. 

Seufzend ließ sich McCoy in den nächsten Stuhl fallen. "Das hast wieder mal fein hingekriegt, Len, alter Knochen", murmelte er.

 

* * *

 

Aus Fehlern wurde man klug, also beschloss der Arzt, dass es ratsam wäre, wenn er heute auf einen Besuch auf der Brücke verzichtete. 

Mit Abscheu betrachtete er die Berge an Tapes, die er noch nicht durchgesehen und die Berichte, die er noch nicht abgezeichnet hatte. "Lange lebe die Bürokratie", bemerkte er sarkastisch.

"Kann ich dir etwas Gutes tun, Len?"

"Was?" McCoy fuhr erschrocken herum. Christine Chapel stand in der Tür seines Büros. 

"Möchtest du vielleicht einen Kaffee?", wiederholte sie mit einem Lächeln. "Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen gebrauchen."

Der Arzt seufzte. "Ja, Chris. Ein Kaffee wäre gut." Er grinste, als die Krankenschwester zwei dampfende Becher hinter ihrem Rücken zum Vorschein brachte. "Wir haben heute das Frühstück ausfallen lassen, um eine Probe abzuhalten. Danke."

Christine schob vorsichtig einen der rechtlich wackeligen Stapel zur Seite und ließ sich auf der Schreibtischkante nieder. "Hast du in deinem Stück eigentlich auch eine Rolle für mich?", fragte sie beiläufig.

McCoy verdrehte die Augen. Diese Frage bekam er immer und immer wieder zu hören. Vielleicht war das Ganze mit dem Theaterstück als Glanzpunkt der diesjährigen Weihnachtsfeier doch keine so gute Idee gewesen... "Es tut mir wirklich leid, Chris", begann er. "Wenn wir das ganze Stück spielen würden, auf jeden Fall, natürlich. Aber so..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern und nahm noch einen Schluck Kaffee.

"Na gut." Christine stand auf. "Dann vielleicht das nächste Mal?"

"Sicher", beeilte McCoy sich, ihr zu versichern. "Das nächste Mal."

"Ich gehe dann mal an meine Arbeit." Die Krankenschwester nickte ihm kühl zu, als sie sein Büro verließ. 

Das hieß wohl, in Zukunft konnte er sich seinen Kaffee wieder selbst besorgen. 

Der Arzt stellte den Becher ab und lehnte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. 

Dabei hatte alles so gut angefangen... 

 

* * *

 

Eine Stunde später grübelte McCoy noch immer darüber nach. Es war ein ruhiger Tag, die Crew geradezu beleidigend gesund und die Berichte auf seinem Schreibtisch konnten sicher noch ein wenig warten. 

Er konnte es drehen und wenden. Es blieb doch immer das gleiche. Während Spock sich nach einigen Anfangsschwierigkeiten unerwartete gut in seine Rolle als Sherlock Holmes fand, blieb Jim als Doktor Watson offenbar eine glatte Fehlbesetzung. 

Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als diesen Part selbst zu übernehmen. 

Aber wohin dann mit Jim? Den König von Böhmen hatte ja bereits Scotty übernommen - keine Chance, dass der seine Rolle freiwillig zurückgab, nach dem er bereits seit zwei Wochen Gestik und Mimik eines Königs einübte und auch in seiner Freizeit immer wieder Kostproben seines Könnens gab. Leider. 

Doch außer diesen drei Personen kamen in dem kurzen Auszug des Klassikers "Ein Skandal in Böhmen", den sie spielten, nun mal keine weiteren vor. 

Und wenn er Jim vielleicht doch die Regie überließ?

Niemals. Das war sein Baby! Es musste eine andere Lösung geben. 

McCoy drehte sein Terminal zu sich herum und ließ den Bibliothekscomputer noch einmal den Text analysieren...

 

* * *

 

"Ah, hier steckt ihr also." Ungerührt ließ sich McCoy bei seinem Captain und dem Ersten Offizier nieder. Er ignorierte Jims feindseligen Blick ebenso wie Spocks hochgezogene Augenbraue – und die Tatsache, dass er ihre Unterhaltung unterbrochen hatte. 

"Ich sehe, ihr seid schon fertig mit Essen", plauderte der Arzt munter weiter. "Ich bin etwas später dran heute, weil ich den Text noch einmal vom Computer überprüfen lassen habe, ob sich nicht doch eine geeignetere Rolle für dich findet, Jim." Er spießte mit Inbrunst eine Tomatenscheibe auf. "Du kommst nie darauf, welche."

"Verrat' es mir", erwiderte Jim nicht übermäßig interessiert und nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffeebecher. „Wen soll ich jetzt spielen?“

"Irene Adler", verkündete der Arzt. 

Jim verschluckte sich an seinem Kaffee und Spock übernahm es hilfsbereit, ihm auf den Rücken zu klopfen. "WAS?", fragte Kirk schließlich atemlos. "Irene? Das ist doch ein Frauenname."

"Richtig." McCoy sah ihn nicht an. "Du müsstest auch nicht viel Text lernen. Genau genommen..." Er spießte ein Salatblatt auf. "... gar keinen."

"Was ist das denn für eine Rolle?", erkundigte sich Jim irritiert. "Außerdem hast du bisher nichts davon gesagt, dass eine Frau mitspielt." Er sah hilfesuchend den Vulkanier an. 

Spock nickte. "Das ist richtig", sagte er. "In den Unterlagen, die Sie uns gegeben haben, wird keine Frau erwähnt."

"Nun, aber Irene Adler ist doch die Hauptperson des Stückes", erwiderte McCoy etwas undeutlich, da er den Mund noch voll hatte. Dieser Salat war zäher, als er aussah. Der verflixte Replikator musste schon wieder einmal defekt sein... Er schluckte hastig. "Es ist richtig, dass sie in dem Teil, den wir aufführen wollten, eigentlich nicht vorkommt, aber... ich – wir - können uns ja einen anderen Teil aussuchen. Notfalls streiche ich - streichen wir - eben den König." 

"Und an wen dachten Sie, um an Stelle des Captains den Part des Doktor Watson zu übernehmen?", erkundigte sich der Vulkanier - pragmatisch wie stets.

Der Arzt grinste. "Das werde ich selbst tun."

Jim verfehlte seinen Kaffeebecher, nach dem er gerade griff um etliches und warf ihn stattdessen um. Glücklicherweise war der bereits so gut wie leer gewesen. "Du?", fragte er, als er mit einer Serviette die Bescherung beseitigte. "Und wer führt dann Regie?"

"Na, auch ich."

"Und ich soll eine Frauenrolle übernehmen? Niemals." Jim lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. 

McCoy spießte ein weiteres Salatblatt auf. "Wir werden sehen", sagte er zu niemand im Besonderen. „Und zwar heute Abend auf der Probe.“

 

* * *

 

"...unter heftigem Protest", sagte Jim, als ihm der Arzt das umgeschriebene Stück in die Hand drückte. "Ich werde mich lächerlich machen." 

"Jetzt sieh' es dir doch erst mal an." McCoy strahlte. "Ich habe die perfekte Lösung gefunden. Wir machen aus Irene einfach einen Mann. Ich habe nur noch keinen Namen für ihn gefunden."

"Das lässt sich aber auf keinen Fall mit dem Originaltext vereinbaren", meinte Spock mit einem Stirnrunzeln und überflog den Text. "Der König von Böhmen hatten offenbar eine Affäre mit dieser Frau."

McCoy zuckte mit den Schultern. "Na und? Dann hat er jetzt eben eine Affäre mit einem Mann."

"Äh, Pille", mischte sich Jim an dieser Stelle wieder ein. "Ich glaube nicht, dass es damals so was schon gab", meinte er. "Also ich meine, dass man dann offen darüber gesprochen hätte", fügte er rasch hinzu, als ihn der Arzt ansah. "Und wir wollen doch schließlich das Original aufführen."

"Dann hoffe ich, du findest ein hübsches Rüschenkleid in deiner Größe", gab McCoy spitz zurück. Immer dieses Gemecker...

"Rü-schen-kleid?", echote Jim ungläubig. "Du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Ich dachte eher an etwas... dezentes. Trugen die Frauen damals noch keine Hosen?" 

"Nur unter dem Kleid." McCoy grinste. "Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass dir... hmhh...“, er umrundete Jim „...oder eher... doch...“, rieb sich das Kinn „...nein, Grün müsste dir gut stehen. Zusammen mit einer blonden Lockenperrücke."

"Vergiss' es. Ohne mich." Jim war nicht bereit, in diesem Punkt nachzugeben. Er machte sich ja vor der Crew zum kompletten Narren.

"Dann wird aus Irene eben ein Mann. Und ich habe mir nicht die halbe Nacht umsonst um die Ohren geschlagen", beharrte der Arzt.

"Aber das ist doch... ich meine..." Jim brach hilflos ab. 

"Das ist sicherlich nicht im Sinne des Autors - des Autors des Originals", sprang Spock in die Bresche. 

"Aber in meinem Sinne." McCoy musterte den Vulkanier kühl. Spock war aber auch immer auf Jims Seite. "Entweder einigen wir uns darauf, dass der König eine Affäre mit einem Mann hatte - und Jim spielt mit - oder wir kehren zu unserem ersten Stück zurück - und Jim spielt nicht mehr mit."

"Dann spiele ich eben nicht mehr in deinem schwachsinnigen…", kam es hitzig von Kirk.

"Wir versuchen es mit Ihrer Version", unterbrach ihn der Vulkanier. "Ich muss ihr eine gewisse unerwartete Originalität zugestehen."

Jim und McCoy starrten ihn sprachlos an. 

"Originalität?" Der Arzt fand als erster seine Stimme wieder. 

"Ich habe wiederholt die Beobachtung gemacht, dass Menschen Komödien sehr viel mehr zu schätzen wissen, als Tragödien."

"Nun... das kann man nicht so pauschalisieren", erwiderte McCoy. "Es gibt sehr berühmte Tragödien – aber eigentlich ist „Ein Skandal in Böhmen“ keine Tragödie. Es geht um Erpressung. Und eine Liebesgeschichte."

"Aber es ist auch keine Komödie", warf Jim ein. "Zumindest bisher nicht." Er setzte sich an den Rand der Bühne, die Scotty ihnen in einer der Sporthallen gezaubert hatte. "Erpressung passt schon eher. Ich hätte nie meine Zustimmung zu deinen Plänen geben dürfen", seufzte er. "Eine Theatervorführung mit den ranghöchsten Offizieren als Darsteller. Die Crew wird noch jahrelang über uns lachen..."

 

* * *

 

„Jetzt komm’ schon, Jim. Das ist eine Kostümprobe und kein Versteckspiel.“ McCoy hatte die Faxen wirklich langsam dicke. 

„Auf keinen Fall. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie ich in deinem sogenannten Kostüm aussehe? Wie ein Clown“, kam Jims Stimme aus dem kleinen, abgeschirmten Raum hinter der Bühne. 

„Unsinn. Ich habe mir die Kostüme selbst angesehen. Jetzt hab’ dich nicht so, du Mimose. Außer uns dreien ist schließlich niemand hier.“

„Captain“, warf Scotty hilfsbereit ein, der heute ebenfalls anwesend war. „Ich kam mir in diesem Königskostüm zuerst auch etwas seltsam vor. Aber Sie werden sehen, Sie gewöhnen sich rasch daran.“

„Na gut...“ Nach einer langen Pause erklang erneut Jims Stimme – und dann trat er durch den Vorhang auf die Bühne.

McCoy klappte der Kinnladen nach unten, Spock hob eine Augenbraue und der Schotte pfiff leise durch die Zähne. Vor ihnen stand... oder besser... stand nicht mehr ihr Captain wie sie ihn bisher kannten. 

Der blonde Mann - der auf die Bühne trat und unbehaglich in die Runde blickte, als erwarte er Gelächter – trug eine sehr enge Hose, die knapp unter dem Knie endete. Dazu Kniestrümpfe und Schuhe, die mit übergroßen Schnallen verziert waren. 

Jim zupfte unglücklich an den überquellenden Rüschen an Kragen, Front und Manschetten des weißen Hemdes. Darüber trug er eine Weste im gleichen Karomuster, wie die Hose. In der Hand hielt er eine Mütze. Und an seinem Ohr glitzert ein kleiner, silberner Ring.

„Bist du wirklich überzeugt, dass das richtig ist?“, fragte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „So was haben die Menschen damals getragen? Diese Hose ist sehr unbequem.“

Während Scotty sein Grinsen hinter einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall verbarg, beeilte sich McCoy Jim zu versichern, dass er großartig aussah. Mehr hatte der Computer nur leider nicht mit den paar Daten in der Vorlage anfangen können. 

Nur Spock stand noch immer da wie angewurzelt und sah Jim an, als könne er seinen Augen nicht trauen...

 

* * *

 

Da, schon wieder! 

Jim starrte vom Bühnenrand aus angestrengt auf die beiden Männer in der Mitte. 

Das steht doch ganz bestimmt nicht in dem Wisch, den McCoy so hochtrabend als sein Manuskript bezeichnet!! Ständig dieses Anfassen. Und Spock schien sich noch nicht einmal daran zu stören. 

Doktor Watson legte die Hand auf den Arm seines Freundes Sherlock Holmes und beugte sich vor, um ihm etwas zuzuflüstern. Doch noch bevor er dazu kam, tatsächlich etwas zu sagen, unterbrach sie eine Stimme aus dem Hintergrund... 

„Pille, kann ich dich bitte kurz sprechen?“

Irritiert sah McCoy auf. Was war denn nun schon wieder? Alle fünf Minuten unterbrach Jim die Probe mit unnötigen Kommentaren und Beschwerden. „Ja?“, fragte er kurz angebunden.

„Hier!“ Jim deutete auf den Bühnenrand. 

Etwas – glücklicherweise – unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelnd, warf der Arzt Spock einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und trat zu seinem Captain. „Was ist denn?“ Ein Deja-vu-Gefühl beschlich McCoy, als Jim seinen Arm nahm und ihn weiter wegführte. 

„Muss das eigentlich sein, dieses ständige Anfassen?“, zischte Jim. 

„Anfassen?“, wiederholte McCoy. „Was meinst du mit... oh, das.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Jim näher. 

So, so, da ist also nichts zwischen dir und Spock... Noch nicht, oder wie? Ihm kam da eine Idee. 

Er betrachtete eingehend seine Fingernägel. „Also weißt du, nachdem du mich nun endgültig überzeugt hast, dass du dich nicht für Spock interessierst...“ 

Jim lief unerwartet, doch nicht unbemerkt, rot an.

„...dachte ich mir, nehme ich mich seiner an“, versetzte der Arzt ihm den Todesstoß.

Jim räusperte sich. Und was wahrscheinlich als heftiger Protest gedacht gewesen war, kam als empörtes Flüstern heraus. „Pille!“

McCoy sah auf. „Ja?“, fragte er unschuldig. „Hast du ein Problem damit?“

„Ich... ich...“, Jim wandte sich ab. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, erwiderte er lahm. „Viel... Glück. Ähem, entschuldigst du mich einen Moment?“ Damit verschwand er hinter die Bühne.

Idiot, fluchte McCoy innerlich. Der Schuss war wohl nach hinten losgegangen... 

Mit einem Seufzen trat er wieder auf die Bühne – die verlassen war. Wo zum Teufel steckte Spock nun plötzlich?

 

* * *

 

„Jim? Ist alles in Ordnung?“

Er zuckte zusammen, obwohl er das Auf- und Zugleiten der Türe der provisorischen Garderobe gehört hatte. 

Jim wischte sich mit einem angefeuchteten Tuch das Gesicht ab und drehte sich dann um. „Ja, natürlich“, meinte er mit einem Lächeln, das seine Augen nicht erreichte. „Hier ist es kühler. Mir war nur... heiß.“ Falsche Antwort. 

Die Falten auf der Stirn des Vulkaniers vertieften sich. „Heiß? Die Temperatur im Raum ist perfekt auf menschliche Bedürfnisse programmiert. Vielleicht solltest du mit Doktor McCoy sprechen, Temperaturempfinden ist...“ Da sie alleine waren, wechselte er zu der vertraulicheren Anrede, die Jim in einem privateren Rahmen bevorzugte. 

„Nein, nicht notwendig“, unterbrach ihn Jim. „Ich denke, dass ist nur dieses lächerliche Kostüm.“

Spock ließ sich auf der Kante des Tisches nieder, der als Ablage für diverse Requisiten diente. Er schlug den Umhang zurück, der zu seinem Kostüm gehörte. „Ich finde es nicht lächerlich.“

Jim sah auf. „Ich fühle mich darin nicht wohl.“ Er zupfte verdeutlichend an den Rüschen. 

Da war Spocks Kostüm doch schon was ganz anderes. Ein eleganter Anzug, der ihm wie auf den schlanken Körper geschneidert war, mit blenden weißem Hemd und grauer Weste. Um seinen Hals war ein seidenes Tuch geschlungen. Alles wie der Umhang und die dazu gehörige Mütze in den gleichen, dezent karierten Grautönen gehalten, die der Hautfarbe des Vulkaniers schmeichelten. Im Gegenteil zu ihm, den die Farbe nur blass und unscheinbar machte. 

Jim wurde abrupt klar, dass er Spock schon etwas zu lange anstarrte und sah zu Boden.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich“, erwiderte der Vulkanier. 

Wie sollte er das verstehen? Unruhig stand Jim auf, wandte Spock den Rücken zu. „Ja, ich denke, wir sollten die Probe jetzt beenden. Oder zumindest ich – ich steige aus.“ Er lockerte den Kragen des Hemdes. Jetzt war ihm wirklich heiß, doch das lag ganz sicher nicht an seinem Kostüm... „Eigentlich habe ich überhaupt keine Zeit für so was. Und diese Rolle ist einfach nichts für mich.“ 

„Das finde ich nicht“, entgegnete Spock seiden.

Überrascht drehte Jim sich zu ihm um. 

Spock stand auf und trat zu ihm, dicht genug, dass der Mensch den ruhigen Atem des Vulkaniers hören konnte. 

Jim schluckte, plötzlich nervös. „Ähem, Spock, ich...“

„Ich habe die vergangene Nacht damit verbracht, das Originalstück zu lesen, Jim“, fuhr Spock fort, ohne seinen Einwand zu beachten. „Ich bin zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass Irene Adler eine völlig andere Rolle spielte, als der gute Doktor McCoy ihr zugestehen will.“ 

„Eine andere Rolle?“, wiederholte Jim verwirrt. 

„Ich denke, sie war nicht nur die erste Frau, die Sherlock Holmes Bewunderung, sondern auch seine Liebe errang.“ 

Warum hatte er plötzlich das Gefühl, Spock spräche nicht mehr über ihr Theaterstück? Jim schüttelte den Kopf. Unsinn. Worüber den sonst... „Ich... tja, das klingt, als sollte ich es mir einmal zu Gemüte führen“, erwiderte er gespielt leichtfertig. 

In Spocks dunklen Augen funkelte es amüsiert. „Ja, das solltest du“, stimmte er zu. Er hob die Hand... und seine Fingerspitzen berührten flüchtig Jims Wange. 

Die Augen des Menschen weiteten sich. „Spock, ich...“ Er wich verwirrt einen Schritt zurück und stieß gegen den Tisch mit den Requisiten. „Was...?“

Wieder ignorierte der Vulkanier seine Frage. „Es blieb mir nicht verborgen, wie ähnlich die dort beschriebenen Personen uns sind.“

„Uns?“ Jim flüsterte das Wort nur. Nein, Spock konnte nicht das meinen...

Ein Lächeln spielte um schmale Lippen. „Ja, Jim. Genau wie in der Erzählung habe ich dich zuerst bewundert und dann begonnen, dich zu lieben. Doch anders als Sherlock Holmes gebe ich mich nicht mit der Erinnerung und einer Photographie zufrieden.“ 

So allmählich hatte Jim den Schock überwunden, sich plötzlich einem Annäherungsversuch seines Ersten Offiziers ausgesetzt zu sehen. Er lächelte und beugte sich vor. „So?“, erwiderte er mit leisem Spott. „Und was wirst du...?“ Er beendete den Satz nicht, weil Spock sich in dem Moment ebenfalls vorbeugte – und ihn küsste.

Kopfschüttelnd schloss McCoy die Tür zum Ankleideraum wieder, die er einen Augenblick zuvor geöffnet hatte. 

Als hätte er es nicht schon immer gewusst – alles nur Theater…

 

Ende


End file.
